


Breakfast

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: Is Septiplier still even relevant? Because I have no clue.
Wow it's been a while.Hi, I'm trash.
So, um. Still undecided on whether or not to stay, so. I wouldn't really be expecting more any time soon.Ik I suck.
But uh. I was bored and this came to mind bc aw fluff and yeah idk here please take it.
Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is Septiplier still even relevant? Because I have no clue.
> 
> Wow it's been a while.  
> Hi, I'm trash.
> 
> So, um. Still undecided on whether or not to stay, so. I wouldn't really be expecting more any time soon.  
> Ik I suck.
> 
> But uh. I was bored and this came to mind bc aw fluff and yeah idk here please take it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jack shivered, feeling around the bed for any source of warmth, frowning when he found none. He cracked open his eyes, trying his best to get used to the barrage of sunlight coming in from the cracks in the curtains. He really needed to get new ones. He moved the thought to the back of his head, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

Swinging his legs off of the bed, he stood and grabbed Mark’s shirt from the floor. He threw it on, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He smiled at his appearance. The shirt came down to mid-thigh, barely allowing his boxers to be seen at the bottom. He liked the way he looked in Mark’s clothes.

Jack rounded the corner out of the bedroom, instantly being struck by the intoxicating scent of coffee and food. There was a song playing that he couldn’t quite name, but liked anyway. He chuckled to himself when he caught sight of Mark; lips singing the vocals and hips swaying with the beat. He shook his head and made his way into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Mark chimed happily when Jack came into his peripheral vision. Jack hummed in reply. Mark gave a quiet ‘oh’ before he set a mug of coffee down in front of Jack. The Irishman smiled, tip-toeing to quickly peck Mark on the cheek.

“What’s with all this?” Jack questioned, gesturing around at his mess of a kitchen.

“It’s ‘I love you’ breakfast. Because you love breakfast, and I love you.” Mark smiled to himself before glancing over at Jack.

The other smiled widely, arms moving forward to wrap around Mark’s neck and pull him into a loving hug. There was a warm feeling in Jack’s chest; one he could only describe as pure adoration. He leaned back, kissing Mark passionately. “And I love you, too. Maybe even more than breakfast.”


End file.
